


Croquembouche

by xAlicexLunax (Alice_Luna)



Series: Let's Talk Dessert [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 4: Food/Future, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SCCweek20, Seungchuchu Week 2020, baker!Seung Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/xAlicexLunax
Summary: “Yes, but that was the easy part. I had to meticulously hide the rings in a space I knew Seung-gil would never touch.”“Which was?”“The vegetable drawer of the refrigerator.”“Oh, that makes sense.”Written for Seungchuchu Week Day 4; Can be read as a stand-alone oneshot
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Series: Let's Talk Dessert [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625386
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54
Collections: Seungchuchu Week 2020





	Croquembouche

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have read 'Late Talks & Dessert', this is a story written in the same universe. 
> 
> For those of you who haven't, the main background information is that Seung-gil is a baker and owns a bakery with his sister Mi-yeong (who is an OC) and Phichit works at a social media company. Seung-gil and Phichit have been dating since the events in 'Late Talks & Dessert'. But as I've stated, this story can be read as a stand-alone.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been planning this Yuuri! I have devoted myself to the past month on figuring out how to make the most delicious bulgogi that Seung-gil has ever had in his life. I literally enlisted Mi-yeong’s help and used all of her connections to figure out how to master the art of bulgogi. Not to mention, I also made kimchi soup! Do you know how many recipes I had to look through?” 

“So you asked for Mi-yeong’s help to ask her chef friends and family to teach you how to cook and you decided to make a playlist with Seung-gil’s recent favorite songs to play in the background.”

“Yes, but that was the easy part. I had to meticulously hide the rings in a space I knew Seung-gil would never touch.”

“Which was?”

“The vegetable drawer of the refrigerator.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” 

“Right?” Honestly, it’s been a few hectic couple of weeks because every time Seung-gil stays over and wants to grab water or alcohol or anything that needs to be refrigerated, Phichit has to constantly look for an excuse as to why Seung-gil can’t go into the fridge (because sometimes, Seung-gil will put fruit and other stuff in the vegetable drawer and honestly that doesn’t make sense to Phichit, but it does to Seung-gil).

_ “Oh, I’ll get it! You can just sit down.” _

_ “No, no, I just got a wine cooler, there’s nothing alcoholic in the fridge. ” _

_ “I haven’t gone grocery shopping this week!”  _

__

Honestly, he’s surprised that Seung-gil hasn’t noticed anything yet. Luckily Seung-gil hadn’t realized that he’s been cooking more instead of ordering food, but he’s gotta propose soon, otherwise, he’ll just end up with more kimichi soup and bulgogi and the ring will start smelling like green onions and Phichit wants to make room for his pressed juices, because warm juices are not tasty! 

“So when is the big dinner gonna be?” 

“Tonight! I’m so stressed Yuuri, how the heck did you propose to Viktor!” 

“Um… I did it on Viktor’s birthday after we spent the entire day together,” he answered, blushing a pink hue, “We went to the Christmas market and there was this beautiful church that had all of these Christmas trees, I asked him, then I put the ring on his finger and he said yes.” 

“How romantic!” Phichi mused aloud, he could always get cavities from Yuuri’s romance with Viktor, “Although, that’s the sparknotes version, isn’t it? Wasn’t there more to it?” 

Yuuri’s blush intensified, “U-Um… That’s not important right now, what were you planning on doing? Besides the dinner?” 

“Fine, I’ll let you go for now. Just because I figured out the perfect way to ask him. You’re going to _ love  _ this! Come here Hoppang!” The dog obediently rose up from her place on the couch and obediently went to Phichit. “See, I attached the ring box to her collar, and put in a little note for Seung-gil.” 

“Aw…. That is adorable!” Yuuri squealed aloud. 

“Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Oh please, Seung-gil would like anything you do as long as you don’t propose to him in public.”

“Do you think he’ll say yes?” 

“Of course he will,” Yuuri answered without a hint of doubt. 

* * *

Seung-gil lifted the pastry from the oven and set it down on the counter. He’ll need to finish filling the cream puffs before making the caramel, so for now he’ll just measure out the ingredients for the caramel. Then he can start on his cream puff assembly line. 

“Seung-gil! I’m gonna eat lunch, have you finished another batch of strawberry mousse?” 

“Yeah. Taste this,” he demanded as he held a bowl out to her. 

“The coffee taste is nice and strong,” she complimented after taking a spoonful of pastry cream, “Though… why are you making caramel? Is it for the caramel truffles?” 

“It’s for something personal.”

“Please don’t ruin this kitchen,” she sincerely requested as she recalled the time that Seung-gil decided to make an actual candy house that he could sit in. Was he drunk? Who knows? Who cares? Besides the cleaning lady who needed to figure out how to get marshmallow fluff off of the ceiling.

“It’s not like that. I’m making something for Phichit.” 

“How romantic. What’s the design?” 

“This,” he stated, pointing to the sketch. A tower of cream puffs held together by caramel and spun sugar with a crown at the very top. If he had time, he would attempt to make ice skates out of candy, but he had to finish this by tonight and he didn’t just want Mi-yeong to do it because this should be something that he produced all on his own (even though she was better at candy work). 

“A croquembouche?” she mused, “So are you doing to propose before or after dessert?” 

“After.” Of course she would know the meaning behind him choosing a croquembouche. He doubts Phichit would know the meaning of him choosing such a dessert straight off the bat, but Seung-gil couldn’t think of a better dessert to pair with a proposal. 

“Show me the ring!” 

“Don’t shout!” he whispered harshly at her, “What if one of his friends is in the front?” 

“We invested in soundproof kitchen walls for a reason. Now where’s the ring?” 

“It’s upstairs.” Mi-yeong smiled expectantly. “...Fine I’ll go get it.” 

“Aw…,” she cooed as she took a closer look at the pair of rings, “You actually picked out something that wasn’t questionably attractive.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Your wardrobe before Phichit speaks volumes,” she answered quickly, “Phichit will be so surprised.” 

“Hopefully a good surprised,” he mumbled. 

Phichit’s always been the first one to make a move, so he’s nervous, but they’ve talked about the idea of marriage before so… It’s not completely out of the blue, right? 

They’ve gotten used to staying over at Phichit’s apartment and at the bakery. Seung-gil has gotten used to being around hamsters and makes sure to look at where he’s walking just in case one of them runs free around Phichit’s apartment. Hoppang basically stays with Phichit on Phichit’s days off. They’ve met each other’s families and friends. And as far as Seung-gil knows, their relationship has been approved of… There’s nothing in the bedroom to complain about…Well, who would complain when your partner is  _ Phichit Chulanont _ -

_ Click! _

He snapped out of his musing to see his sister fiddling with her phone. “Darn, I had flash on.”

“ _ Delete it. _ ”

“I’ll need some pictures to show at your wedding,” she protested with a pout. 

“Why are you acting like you have an entire wedding to plan already?” Heck, it isn’t even her wedding! 

“Because you two are absolutely in love with each other. And I can prove with a 30 minute slideshow with graphics if you need me to.” 

“You actually have that on hand?”

“I had to be prepared in case you were debating on whether or not Phichit loves you,” she stated while looking straight at him, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Since when?” 

“Oh, that doesn’t matter. So you’ll be taking tomorrow off right?” 

“If it goes well.” Even though the odds are in his favor (because he did calculate that), nothing’s a guarantee. Maybe it’s too soon, maybe Phichit’s going to say no, maybe it’s not the right time, maybe there’s something else that’s wrong that he’s never even thought about.

“It’ll go well.”

* * *

“Hey!” Phichit greeted with a kiss, “Hm, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“You saw me yesterday.”

“Yeah, I didn’t see you at all today.” Seung-gil cracked a little smile at that while Phichit was radiating with joy. “Did you bring something for dessert?” 

“Yeah…” Should he do it now? Would it be better? That way the dinner can be a nice celebration and he wouldn’t have any alcohol yet and he does not want to propose to Phichit drunk. And maybe if he asks now, the thumping and nervous sweating will stop. “Actually, do you mind if we start with dessert first?” 

Phichit looked concerned for a second, but quickly switched back to a cheery demeanor, “Um…I’m in the mood for something meaty, so maybe let’s start on dinner first?” 

“Can you just look at it?” he asked, his heart was pulsing so fast, he could feel it in his chest, his throat, and his ears. He was afraid that he would pass out because of the anxiety. 

“Ok.” Phichit placed the box on the table and opened it to reveal a small tower of cream puffs meticulously decorated with caramel. “Oh, it’s beautiful! Is this candy? Maybe caramel? I can’t wait to try it! I’ll just find a place for it so that-”

Seung-gil quickly got on his knee, causing Phichit to look at him in shock. With trembling hands, he pulled out the box and offered all of his love up to Phichit. “Phichit, will you marry me?” 

“Oh my god.” His jaw just dropped and his eyes were as wide as platters. Is that a good reaction or a bad reaction? Why wasn’t he answering? Why- “How could you propose first!” 

Instantly, everything just shut down in Seung-gil’s mind. “What?”

“Hoppang!” 

His beloved husky rushed over to greet her owner. On her collar was a box that Seung-gil opened to reveal a pair of… rings. And a note that said, “Will you stay with me?” 

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Wait, did he mess up? Was there a moment that Phichit hinted that he would propose first? Wait, Phichit is proposing to him.

_ Phichit Chulanont is  _ _ proposing  _ _ to him! _

“Does that mean you want to marry me?” 

Phichit looked at him with “Yeah, yeah I do.” 

Without knowing, Seung-gil was blinking away tears. Because all the nerves were finally gone.

Because he never thought that he would meet a person who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Because he was just so happy to know that Phichit felt the same. 

Seung-gil embraced him tightly and whispered, “We’re getting married.”

Phichit looked at him with a beaming smile, “I can’t wait until you’re my husband!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore those videos when both people want to propose to their significant other at the same time! I'm glad that I could contribute something to Seungchuchu week, even though it's only one story. I hope that you all enjoyed!


End file.
